Another Generation of Love
by stellarcatalyst
Summary: REWRITTEN. Fuji and Tezuka find out about their grandparent's secret past. As they continue to search for the truth, neither notices that they are slowly falling for the other.....
1. Prologue

**Another Generation of Love**

**Author's Notes: **Er….. I rewrote this. You see, my computer crashed a few weeks ago and lost all of its files. I've been trying to write the next chapter but I find hard and the result always seems **wrong.** After a lot of devastating chapters, I just decided to rewrite it. Since this is the prologue, not much has been changed; maybe the wording but the plot is still the same.

**DISCLAIMER: **I am a total idiot. I do not own it.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

_**Prologue:**_

As I continue to walk in this sakura-filled park, I started to remember my past. A past filled with happiness yet engulfed in sadness. Memories of what happened a long time ago, rushed into me. Things that I thought I've forgotten. Things that I have locked deep inside my heart. Visions of all the things that my heart used to conceive piled up in my heart. It hurt. I remember it. It was just like today, sakuras falling everywhere, giving the skies the privilege of its beauty.

**-FLASHBACK-**

"I'm…sorry……Kunikazu……sorry. We….have…to break up…….." The lovely woman in front of me said haltingly.

She had her back turned on me but it was still obvious that she's crying. I don't know the reason why we have to break up but I knew that it is not trivial. She's not the kind of person whose will can be easily shattered. She had her beliefs and there's no way she'll let someone control her.

I snaked my arms around her waist and buried my head in her long brown hair before asking:

"But….why?"

She turned around and locked her eyes with mine. Her azure eyes, it was filled with sadness and sorrow. I was perplexed by the emotions her beautiful eyes held. She lifted her gaze from me and snuggled closer. My shirt was drenched of her tears. She stopped her cries and said:

"My parents………they want me to marry someone they approve……."

My grip on her loosened. Shock was plastered throughout my face. I swallowed and said:

"They never said that they didn't approve of me."

"They never said they did either." She replied. Her voice was coarse because of her sobs.

I was speechless. Not a single thing can find their way out of my mouth. I didn't even notice that she escaped from my embrace until she said:

"Kunikazu, I really am sorry. I hope you remember me and my love for you. I wish that you'll find happiness and move on."

As she said those things, she had a smile. A smile so beautiful that it pains me to see it. Her sapphire eyes showed something that I cannot discern. It was a mixture of sadness, hope and love.

I stared at her. I couldn't help but think how beautiful she was. She walked towards me and gave me a quick peck on the lips. I felt stupid for not hugging her again because after that, she smiled one last time to me and ran. She left me dumbfounded and alone. I was too shocked to process everything that happened. Before I knew it, she was gone. I didn't know that her departure was for good; that I would not see her again; that I would never again see that sweet smile on her lips; that I would never hold her body close to me again and that I would never be complete. Ever.

**-END OF FLASHBACK-**

I sighed and hoped that my grandchild, Kunimitsu will have better luck at love than me. I sincerely wished that he'll be happy with the person whom he'll be able to love for eternity. Getting over someone was hard. That's something that I've learned because after all these years, I'm still unable to forget her, her face, her smile and this undying feeling called love.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

**Author's Notes: **Well, what do you think of this? Is it better? Please review.


	2. Chapter 1

**Another Generation of Love**

**DISCLAIMER: **I DON'T OWN PoT

**Author's Notes: **Mou, sorry for the late update. Not Mistaken will most likely be updated on the weekend. Breaking the Masks has been moved to my joint account: mitsusuke. Anyways, a billion thanks to the reviewers. There are a lot of things that I changed here. I just hope it's not worse than before.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

**Chapter One:**

"Tezuka?" Fuji asked.

Tezuka looked at him and asked:

"What's up?"

"Sorry for the trouble." Fuji replied.

"It's nothing. And besides, neither of us predicted that a storm would come." Tezuka said.

Fuji looked at him and then nodded.

The said tensai and buchou were stuck at Tezuka's house. They were studying for their last exam in their last year in Seigaku. Time flew fast. One moment they were cheering their senpais. The next, they were winning their own matches. And now, they're nearing graduation. It seem so surreal that all these time passed without them noticing. It was though they were gonna live in this stage of their life forever but no, the end was closing and there's no way to stop it.

"I'll go make some tea." Tezuka announced.

Fuji looked up from the notes he was reading and nodded.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

"Kunimitsu." an old yet firm voice called.

The call was followed by two knocks on Tezuka's door.

Fuji stood up and opened the door.

"Who are you?" the voice asked.

Out of the blues, Tezuka appeared carrying a tray with tea on it.

"Ojisan." Tezuka said as he saw the old man.

Kunikazu nodded in acknowledgment.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

"I see you've met Fuji." Tezuka said.

The three decided to gather in the living room for some formal introductions.

"Ah." Kunikazu replied.

Fuji chuckled.

Both Tezukas looked at him inquiringly.

"Sorry..." he started " I couldn't help it. The two of you just resemble each other so much." Fuji finished.

Tezuka twitched.

Kunikazu twitched.

That earned another fit of giggles from our beloved tensai.

Tezuka coughed.

Fuji immediately stopped giggling and muttered "sorry."

"Ojisan, this is Fuji Syusuke, a friend of mine. Fuji, this is Kunikazu-ojisan."

Fuji stood up and said:

"It's an honor to meet you." before giving the old man a bow.

Kunikazu nodded in return.

Fuji then took his previous seat.

The three were in engulfed in an awkward yet comforting silence.

Kunikazu was staring at Fuji and Fuji was beginning to get unnerved.

"Tezuka-san, is something wrong?" Fuji asked.

Kunikazu shook his head and stood up.

Before leaving the room, he said, in an almost inaudible voice:

"It's just you look like someone I used to love."

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

**Author's Notes: **-sweatdrop- That was short...too short. I changed a lot, ne? I apologize in advance for any mistakes in my grammar as well as if you find the characters ooc. This is what hell (school) does to me. The thing is, I shouldn't be even writing now but tefu love just won't leave me. Constructive criticisms are welcome with open arms. I will change this chapter if you find it too ugly that it made your eyes bleed. Anyways, please review.


	3. Chapter 2

**Another Generation of Love**

**DISCLAIMER: **Dear Santa, would you give me the rights to the Prince of Tennis? Pretty please?

**Author's Notes: **I'M BACK!!! YES!!! Anyway, this story is supposed to be taken over by Shaskia but well, she decided not to. I don't know what happened. This is co-written by her. Btw, this isn't beta-ed. About my other fics, I'll update within the week. I'm lacking TezuFuji dose right now.

You know what?! I woke up at six in the morning **on a Saturday** to go to Batangas to attend mass. We arrived at 9.20, thus, we missed the nine o'clock mass. The next mass was at eleven. And then, after all was said and done, we went to my grandparents' house which was in Bulacan. We reached our house at nine. Now, I'm typing this. Next, I'll sleep.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

**Chapter Two**

"Seiichi, what are you doing here?" Fuji asked as he let Yukimura enter his house.

"Do I need a reason to visit my beloved cousin?" Yukimura replied as he smiled serenely at Fuji.

"Speak." Fuji commanded as he gave an open-eyed smile to Yukimura.

Yukimura chuckled before giving in and waving a faded photo in front of Fuji. "I found something interesting." He explained.

"What's that?" Fuji asked.

"I was visiting obaasan (grandma) yesterday when I found this." He said as he held out the photo so that Fuji could see.

"Who's that? She looks like me." Fuji said as he grabbed the photo from Yukimura.

The photo showed a beautiful lady at about eighteen. She was under a sakura tree, wearing a pink kimono. Her eyes were a stunning shade of azure. Her beautiful face contained a pleasant smile yet her eyes were screaming pain.

Yukimura pushed Fuji by the shoulders to the latter's room as he said: "It's an interesting story."

Once settled in Fuji's room, Fuji asked: "So?"

Yukimura giggled as he asked Fuji: "You and obaasan are not that close right?"

Fuji nodded and replied: "Ojiisan (grandpa) is much nicer than she is. I think she has a grudge at me or something."

"It's nothing like that." Yukimura started. "You just remind her of a past she wanted to forget completely."

Fuji tilted his head inquiringly and asked: "What are you talking about?"

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

"Ojiisan." Tezuka called. An unsaid question of _'what are you talking about yesterday?'_ lingered in the atmosphere.

"It is none of your business, Kunimitsu." Kunikazu said.

Tezuka raised his eyebrows at his grandfather as he said: "How could it not be?" Along those lines was an underlying statement: _'We're talking about my friend.'_

"What's done is done." Kunikazu said. His statement may also mean: '_It's all in the past. Even if tell you, nothing will change. You will gain nothing from knowing.'_

"Yet one should learn from it, correct?" Tezuka asked. _'Yes, nothing will change .And no, I can learn something.'_

Kunikazu sighed.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

"Well, during my visit, I found out that when obaasan was young, you looked exactly like her." Yukimura said.

"How is that related to her being so cold to me?" Fuji asked as he sat on his bed; still looking at the photo.

"She didn't exactly say what happened. You see, I was looking at the old photo albums when I saw that. But Syusuke, I do know that whatever happened was tragic. Obaasan doesn't hate you. It's just, perhaps, when she looks at you, she sees her old self, the one that suffered so much." Yukimura replied.

"Seiichi, how can you tell that she suffered?" Fuji asked coldly. It actually goes without question in the family that Fuji Syusuke does not like his grandmother.

"Well, when I asked her about the photo, her eyes were a mixture of pain, regret, sadness and a tinge of happiness. It seems as though she does not regret whatever she did that caused her so much pain." Yukimura replied.

"How did you get her to give this to you, in the first place?" Fuji asked for kicks. He wanted to change the topic. He didn't want to know anything about the woman whom he disliked for so long.

Yukimura sighed before smiling and replying:

"I told her that I'll use it to blackmail you by spreading that photo everywhere and saying that that person is Fuji Syusuke cross-dressing."

Fuji threw his pillow at Yukimura.

"But I still don't understand." Fuji murmured as he lied on his back.

Yukimura picked up the pillow that Fuji threw at him, sat beside Fuji and smacked the pillow straight on Fuji's face.

"What the hell was that for?!" Fuji asked, annoyed. He already had so much to think and here was his cousin, someone who usually understands him smacking a pillow on his face when he was not in the mood to play.

"I always wondered why. Yuuta has hurt you far more than obaasan does but you still love Yuuta."

"I've been trying not to hate her. It's just when I'm with her, it feels as though she wants me to be gone. And I have no idea why. Besides, Yuuta has a reason to hate me."

For the umpteenth time that day, Yukimura sighed.

Deciding to change the very much awkward topic, Yukimura asked teasingly: "So, what happened to you and your buchou (captain)?"

As Yukimura predicted, Fuji immediately sat up and pouted at him. He really loved this childish side of Fuji. Since Fuji was a tensai, much was expected of him ever since he was young. That rendered him from unleashing his childishness. Maybe that's why it's actually only now that Fuji became childish. And what he loves about it the most is that he is one of the very few people who get to see this side of the tensai Fuji Syusuke.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Fuji calmly replied before dropping to the bed.

Yukimura laid on the bed sideways, his left hand cupping his cheek so that he can look at Fuji.

"Oh really?" he asked. He just couldn't get enough of teasing the shorter boy.

Fuji glared at him. 

"Oh? So what about you and your fukubuchou (vice-captain)?" Fuji volleyed back.

Yukimura's smile dropped.

Fuji smirked and mirrored Yukimura's position. Staring straightly at him in the eye, Fuji said: "Yudan sezu ni ikou." (Don't let your guard down. Tezuka's catchphrase)

Then, Yukimura smiled again. This time, sadistically.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

**Author's Notes: **It's short. I know. I'll make it up some other time. I'm still juggling schoolwork. Teachers are bombarding us with projects. It really sucks you know. When the time comes for you to use the computer, your bloody teachers suddenly throws work for you.

Anyone, review?


	4. Chapter 3

**Another Generation of Love**

**Disclaimer: **Not mine.

**Author's Notes: **Sorry for the wait. Thanks a lot to those who reviewed. Please enjoy!Btw, I decided to dwell on humor for a while

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

**Chapter Three**

"Yukimura, are you absolutely sure about this?" Sanada asked, almost desperate for a "no."

"Of course, why else would I drag you and myself all the way to Seigaku?" Yukimura answered with a smile.

Sanada let out a defeated sigh.

Yukimura's smile widened.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

It was a normal day at Seigaku. Drills, swings and occasional chats filled the air as the tennis club conducted its normal practice routine.

"Fuji." Ryuzaki-sensei called. All halted whatever they were doing and looked at the tensai then to Ryuzaki-sensei.

Fuji approached her and asked: "Is something wrong, Sensei?"

Ryuzaki-sensei took a deep breath and pinched Fuji in the ear while she shouted: "FUJI SYUSUKE! WHY DID YOU NOT TELL ME ABOUT SANADA-KUN???!!! I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU!!!"

Everyone stared at the commotion.

Fuji cringed from the pain and asked: "Sensei, what are you talking about?"

Ryuzaki-sensei calmed down a bit and let go of Fuji's ear.

Fuji rubbed his ear and looked at Ryuzaki-sensei questioningly.

"Why did you not tell me that you were dating Sanada-kun?" Ryuzaki-sensei whispered.

At this point, even Tezuka was watching.

Fuji blinked twice. He knew that his cousin was up to something. He guessed that he'll just play along.

Hiding a smirk behind an apologetic smile, he said: "I'm sorry, sensei."

Ryuzaki-sensei sighed loudly and said: "He's waiting for you in my office. You can go now. Practice ends in a few minutes, anyway."

Fuji smiled, nodded and went away.

Everyone was still staring at Ryuzaki-sensei.

"Sensei, who's waiting for Fujiko, nya?!" Eiji asked.

"It's none of your business and everyone, dismissed!"

A loud chorus of "hai" was heard before everyone started to leave the courts.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

Fuji knocked twice before he entered.

"Sanada." He said in recognition.

Sanada just nodded.

"Seiichi?" he asked Sanada.

Sanada nodded for the second time.

Fuji sat on the chair opposite of Sanada which were in front of the table.

"What is he up to?" Fuji asked.

"I have no idea." Sanada replied truthfully.

Fuji sighed.

"I don't know what he's up to but I'll play along. So, Sanada, I understand that as of now, you're my boyfriend?" Fuji half-stated, half-asked.

"Yukimura told me to pretend to be your boyfriend. He said you'll cooperate." Sanada replied.

Fuji hummed for a while, thinking.

After a few moments, he gave Sanada a smirk.

'_If that smirk is anything similar to Yukimura, I'm doomed.' _He thought.

"Genichirou," Fuji started. Sanada looked at him inquiringly. Smirk in place, Fuji continued: "Let's go."

Fuji then grabbed a surprised Sanada by the arm and led him to the clubhouse.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

"Fuji, stop." Sanada commanded while he was being dragged by the shorter boy.

Fuji stopped and looked at him incredulously.

"That's Syusuke to you. And, before you complain, I'll say this to you: Seiichi told you to do this, right?" Sanada nodded. "If you don't manage to get this right, what do you think Seiichi will do?" Sanada paled slightly. "See, what I mean? I'm only helping you. I have to change first and get my things. So, _'boyfriend', _follow me."

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

Everyone was startled when the clubroom door opened to reveal a slightly angry Fuji Syusuke.

"Fujiko-nya! I thought someone was waiting for you." Eiji said.

"I'll just change and grab my things." Fuji replied, a bit tense.

Fuji changed from his regular's uniform to casual clothes.

"Are you going somewhere, senpai?" Momo asked.

"Yes" was the only reply Momo got.

With that, Fuji went out.

"Raise your hand if you think that Fuji is acting weird." Oishi said.

Everyone except Tezuka and Ryoma raised their hands.

"Eh?! Echizen, you don't think Fuji-senpai is acting weird?" Momo asked the young prodigy.

"Fuji-senpai is always weird." He replied.

"Hoi, nya! Who wants to follow Fujiko?" Eiji asked while raising his hand.

Inui, Oishi, Momo, Kaidoh, Taka-san and Ryoma (surprise?) raised their right hands.

"Tezuka-nya, you'll go too." Eiji said.

"No," Tezuka replied firmly.

"But Tezuka, aren't you curious as to why Sanada is waiting for Fuji?" Inui asked him.

Tezuka looked at Inui.

"Fshuu…how did you know it was Sanada-san, senpai?" Kaidoh asked.

"Well, sensei's first statement was "Why didn't you tell me about Sanada-kun?" and her second statement was "He's waiting for you in my office." There's a ninety-nine percent chance that it is Sanada because of this data."

"Whatever, nya! Let's go already!" Eiji said to everyone while he grabbed Tezuka's right arm.

Inui tried to look like he wasn't offended.

"Kikumaru, let go." The captain commanded.

"But you won't come with us, nya." The redhead complained, blue eyes starting to water in preparation for the "kicked-puppy-dog-eye-look".

"I'll go." Tezuka said before going out the door.

Inside the room, Eiji gave a "V" sign and a huge grin.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

"So, _Genichirou_, where are you taking me?" Fuji asked sweetly.

Sanada mentally gulped.

"How about a drink?" Sanada asked.

"Good enough. I know a good café nearby." Fuji replied with a smile.

'_What did I do to deserve this? Where is Yukimura, anyway?'_

Fuji led him to an outside café.

"Excuse me but what will you have?" A waitress asked giggling a bit at the sight two handsome guys.

"Chocolate parfait." Fuji replied.

"Black coffee."

"Okay, your drinks will be served shortly." The waitress said.

Fuji just nodded.

"So, tell me, how's Seiichi doing?" Fuji asked.

"He's fine." Sanada replied.

"I don't know how to say this but thank you for always taking care of him." Fuji said.

Sanada looked at him and saw Fuji smile genuinely.

He didn't know what possessed him to do so but he found himself smiling back.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

"Look at that! They're smiling at each other!" Momo shouted.

"Momo-senpai, keep quiet." Ryoma urged.

"Iiiinnnuuuuiiiiiii….You're blocking my view!" Kikumaru whined.

'_Now is a good time to find those aspirins.' _Tezuka thought.

"Ara? What's Seigaku doing hiding behind a bush?" a voice asked.

'_Oh god, what should I do? My reputation is at stake here.' _Tezuka thought.

"Yukimura-san." He said to acknowledge the other boy.

"Tezuka-san, who are you spying at?" the other boy asked amiably.

He looked behind and saw Fuji and Sanada talking and all.

'_Hmm….Good. I don't have to look for them.'_

"Can I join you guys?" he asked.

They replied by making space for him.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

After talking about tennis and Seiichi, Fuji asked: "Shall we go now?"

Sanada nodded and left some money on the table.

Both stood up and prepared to leave.

The other group kept on following them without the knowledge of already being spotted by our beloved sadist.

He inwardly smirked and let Sanada walk him home.

"Genichirou, thanks for today. I had fun." Fuji smiled sweetly with his eyes opened.

"It's alright. I had fun too." Sanada smiled a little.

Fuji tiptoed and gave Sanada a peck on the cheek.

Sanada blushed lightly and coughed. "I should be going now."

"You guys can come out now." Fuji announced to the street.

Sanada looked at him, surprised.

A soft chuckle was heard before Yukimura appeared followed by the rest of Seigaku Regulars.

"I suppose a cup of tea would do in exchange for an explanation." Fuji said with a sadistic smile.

"Hehe…"

That's how they ended up in the living room of the Fuji residence waiting for their confrontation (death?).

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

I really don't know if that was funny at all. Anyways, sorry for those bleeding eyes. There would be more about the "past" in the next chapter. I just have to put Yukimura-chan here. Is that considered as a spoiler?

Reviews, anyone?


	5. Chapter 4

**Another Generation of Love**

**Chapter Four**

Casually sipping the tea that he had served earlier, Fuji looked around the room. Hiding amusement behind a frown, he carefully assessed his guests' expressions.

Eiji and Taka-san were scared to death, with the latter slightly shaking. Oishi was, without a doubt, worried. Echizen was still indifferent but tensed. Inui was still calculating a way to get out. The two juniors were, like Eiji afraid. Tezuka's expression was still deadpan but Fuji could tell that Tezuka was nervous.

Putting down his cup, he asked: "So are you going to tell me why you followed Gen-chan and me?"

"_Syusuke still wants to play. He__'__s so mean.__"_Yukimura chuckled inwardly.

"Ah, well….a while ago, Fujiko seemed to be in a hurry and that was rare so we got curious as to what…" Eiji gulped, "caused that kind of reaction from Fujiko-chan," he finished.

"Eiji, have you ever heard of the saying 'curiosity killed the cat?'" Fuji asked in a deadly tone, taking note that Oishi, Eiji, Taka-san and Inui stiffened.

"Fuji, you're not seriously going to…" Inui muttered, stuttering a bit.

"Of course not, Inui. I was just asking." Fuji chuckled.

"_We__'__re doomed.__"_The Seigaku seniors thought.

"Saa…I think that all of you need to be punished."

Half of the regulars plus Sanada gulped.

"You guys are going to help me clean the house!" Fuji announced in a sickeningly cheerful tone.

"_This is not exactly what I thought but it__'__s all the more fun.__"_Yukimura flashed a dangerous smile that only Fuji noticed.

"Genichirou, please follow me."

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

Fuji led Sanada to the kitchen.

"Sorry for getting you in this mess, Sanada." Fuji flashed an apologetic smile.

"It's nothing."

"You can go home now if you want."

"It's alright. I'm quite curious as to how things would progress."

Fuji's smile changed to a combination of sadism, mirth and mischief.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

With only a few occasional brawls from Momo and Kaidoh, the Seigaku regulars nearly finished cleaning the house sans the attic.

_At the attic__…_

"It's a good thing Kawamura-san was here, ne, Fuji-san?" Yukimura casually asked Fuji while dusting off the top of a shelf.

"Ah. I wouldn't be able to carry anything, otherwise," Fuji replied, looking at Taka-san who nearly dropped the box he was holding.

"Fuji, where should I put this?" Oishi asked, holding a bunch of blueprints.

"On top of that shelf, please."

"Eh?"

"Echizen, what's up?" Momo asked, in his earsplitting loud voice.

Everyone looked at the two.

"Fuji-senpai, I didn't know you were cheating on Sanada-san with buchou," Echizen remarked nonchalantly, holding up a picture between his middle and forefinger.

Tezuka stiffened. Sanada choked. Yukimura chuckled. All of the other regulars stopped whatever they were doing.

"Echizen," Tezuka started sternly, pinching the bridge of his nose. Stealing a short glance at Sanada, he continued, "What are you talking about?"

"This," Echizen replied, handing Tezuka the picture. The regulars minus Fuji huddled behind Tezuka.

"I never thought I'd live to see the day Tezuka-buchou smile!" Momo exclaimed.

"Tezuka, nya, were you wearing contacts?"

"Seiichi," Fuji whispered to the blue-haired boy, out of everyone's earshot, "what in the world did you do?" he hissed the last words out in a deadly tone.

"I promise I'm innocent." Yukimura swore, knowing that Fuji was more than deadly in this state. He had no idea what's going on. He put the picture of their grandmother in the shelf where Oishi put the blueprints. At any case, Echizen shouldn't be the one who found the picture. It was too far from Echizen.

Fuji shot Yukimura a glare before approaching the regulars.

"So, what made you think I was cheating on Genichirou?" Fuji asked calmly, crouching. A lethal smile played on his lips.

"I…Fuji…I don't know what this is," Tezuka said, shocked but not quite obviously so.

Fuji looked at the picture that Tezuka gave him.

Yukimura and Sanada took a look at the picture, curious as well.

The picture showed a beautiful brunette with her hair tied in a bun, wearing a beautiful floral pink kimono. Beside her, a tall muscular man stood, his hands snaked around her waist. The girl had beautiful sapphire eyes and a genuine smile. The man, on the other hand, had the faintest hint of a smile tugging at his lips as the wind messed up his already tousled hair.

"_So the rumors are true. Tezuka and Fuji really are going out. I heard from Yanagi who heard from Hyoutei that Tezuka was one hell of a possessive lover. I__'__m surprised I__'__m not yet dead.__"_Sanada thought, suppressing a chill.

"_This is impossible. There is no way that could be Syusuke. He doesn__'__t have the guts to ask Tezuka on a date and I__'__ll be damned if Tezuka was the one who asked him out.__"_Yukimura frowned.

"This isn't me…us, I mean." Fuji announced to them.

"_Isn__'__t? Then that would mean that person is Shuuko-obaasan? But, who is that person that looks like Tezuka?__"_

"That person, the girl is my grandmother. I don't know who the other person is," Fuji explained.

Everyone looked at Fuji. They knew that Fuji often twisted the truth but it was rare that he would lie and with his statement, there couldn't be any possible double meanings.

"Is that so, nya? And I thought I got the scoop of the century too," Eiji said disappointedly.

"First of all, I'm not gay," All of them threw Fuji a disbelieving look. "I'm bi," Fuji continued in defense. "Second, despite me being bi, I am not a cross dresser unless it's a life and death situation. Third, there's no way you could tie my hair in a bun. Fourth, if you have ever plotted to steal Tezuka's glasses to annoy him-" Tezuka twitched, "you would know that there's no possible contact lenses that could hold such a high prescription."

"_Lastly, if that really were me and Tezuka, I would have already died and went to heaven, thank you very much.__"_He added mentally.

"Fshuuu…Fuji-senpai, can I go home now? It's a bit late. My mom would kill me." Kaidoh asked, paling, wondering if he made the right decision in asking to leave.

"Kaidoh's right. It's half-past six you should all go home now," Fuji sighed, tired even though he only supervised the cleaning.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

"Ah, Tezuka, see you tomorrow, ne. I'm sorry about the picture I don't know how it got there," Fuji said as he walked Tezuka out the door.

"I think I might know." Fuji's eyes shot open. "See you tomorrow." Tezuka walked out the door without explaining what he just said.

"Fuji, are you sure that this is not really you and Tezuka?" Sanada asked, still looking at the photo.

"Sanada, shouldn't you be home too?" Fuji retorted sweetly. His tone was as mellifluous as poisonous flowing honey.

"I'll be going now."

"Seiichi, where would he be staying?" Fuji asked, turning to look at the taller man.

"Don't worry about him. We'll be staying at his aunt's house tonight and leave tomorrow afternoon." Yukimura enlightened Fuji.

"Seiichi? You're mad at me for kissing Sanada, are you?" Fuji asked worriedly, blue eyes going big and round, lips slightly trembling. Overall, Fuji looked like an innocent kid.

Yukimura inwardly sweat dropped, wondering how the hell this person could turn from someone even the devil feared to someone that even the most cold-blooded person in the world could not resist.

"No, I am not." Yukimura replied truthfully.

"But you're upset." Fuji pointed out.

"No, I'm just thinking."

Fuji cocked his head and asked, "Thinking of what?"

Yukimura looked at Fuji with fake seriousness. "Since you like Tezuka and obaasan dated someone who looked like Tezuka, I was wondering."

"Wondering about what?"

"If this certain fondness towards Tezuka and Tezuka look-alikes is hereditary or something." Yukimura knew he should have kept that to himself when he felt a small but strong hand mark his cheek.

**TBC****…**

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

**Notes: **Sorry for the slow updates. I've been and am still sick. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next would be the Ryoma-on-his-butt episode. Kudos to vierblith for being my beta. -huggles-


End file.
